Death Emizel's Death
Death Emizel's Death is the fourth episode in Disgaea 4: A Promise Unforgotten. Story Emizel is trying to figure out why there is a newspaper around falsely stating that he had died. At the same time, Fuka is confused at Desco calling her "Big Sis" when she is an only child and Desco tells her that they share the same father. Valvatorez reads the same newspaper and sees there is a grammar error as Prinny is spelled as "Primy", annoying him greatly. Valvatorez decides to go to the Information Bureau to correct the mistake when Fenrich states that taking over the Information Bureau will be the newly formed Hades Party's first move. Emizel decides to tag along in order to correct the falsified information and help them get past the Information Bureau's high security. Meanwhile, Fuka upsets Desco by telling her that she would never have a gross monster as a sister. Valvatorez tells them to stop fighting as they will never succeed unless they work as a group. Fuka decides to let Desco call her "Big Sis" on her terms that she acts more girly and follows her every command. At the Information Bureau, they sneak by the security thanks to Emizel before they are seen by guards. Emizel takes this opportunity to tell them that he is the real Emizel and is alive. They do not believe him as they state they believe everything in the newspaper and tell him if he was alive, they would have published it in the newspaper. As they progress, Desco notices a strange Prinny wandering around the Bureau, the Prinny states it is just a worker and moves on. Emizel realizes that his father might have been the one who ordered the Bureau to publish the false news. Fenrich reveals to them that he had sent a video to the President, showing Emizel being knocked out and running away as blackmail. Despite the bad news, Emizel believes that the Bureau Chief will allow him to withdraw the falsified news. Reaching the top of the Information Bureau, they meet the Chief who is surprised how could anyone get pass their security. Emizel introduces himself to the Chief and tells them to withdraw the falsified information. Despite the Chief knowing that it is the real Emizel, she states that his father order them to spread the information and they cannot withdraw it. Saddened, Emizel is wondering how his father could abandon him when Valvatorez tells him not to ride on his father's coattails anymore and become more confident and independent. They defeat the Chief, bring the Bureau under their control. Emizel decides that the Emizel that used to rely on his father's name is dead and from now on, he will be reborn as Death Emizel. He joins the group to prove himself to his father. Afterwards, the strange Prinny from before appears, charging the Bureau for multiple costs and damages to Celestia. Valvatorez notices that it is not a real Prinny and it decides to reveal itself as an angel. She is called the "Angel of Avarice" at first but identifies herself as Vulcanus. Valvatorez is shocked by this appearance, calling her Artina and wondering why is she in the Netherworld. Maps *Ultra Security *Rotten Core *Total Fabrication *Conspiracy *Evil Propaganda *Fall of the Zenith Next Chapter: Ch 5: The Angel of Avarice Category:Disgaea 4 Episodes